


Constant Reminder

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Minor Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Sad Ending, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: AU where Kuron won.He heard a door swish open and closed, and he remembered why he felt so weak.The clone.He had lost.He was thrown over the platformHow was he even alive? The clone burned into his cheek and up his eye...he blinded Keith. He took Allura’s advice and didn't try to open his right eye. He didn't need more pain.





	Constant Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick thing I wrote after the idea popped into the head. Enjoy the angst.

When he woke up the first time, he started screaming. 

His remaining sight didn't show the interior of the black lion, it showed an endless array of stars and the dark void of space. And he was still falling, his stomach turning and his violet eyes filled with fear. 

He heard other familiar screams, then he felt something soft underneath him. Was this what falling to the bottom of the universe felt like? A soft blanket of comfort before the cold, clammy hands of death scooped him up? 

He felt a prick at the side of his neck, and his eyes started to be forced shut by an unknown force. Was this it? Was death finally taking him away? 

He didn't even realize he was still screaming until his eyes forced themselves closed. 

~~~~~~

“-eith? You awake now?” He recognized the soft accented voice luring him out of the dark void of sleep.  
He lazily opened his left eye to a squint, and his vision cleared to see the Altean Princess leaning over him. There was a blanket placed over him, and he was laying on something that felt like a giant fluffy pillow.  
“How are you feeling?” Allura asked, holding a datapad she used for medical records with both hands.  
Keith didn't even attempt to answer, just weakly groan as he tried to move his body with no luck.  
“You're pretty hurt still, Keith. Don't move, it could make things worse.” Allura looked worried as she typed something in Altean onto the tablet. “Also..." She looked like she didn't even want to say what was running through her mind like a hamster off the hinges of their wheel. "...don't try and open your right eye. I'll be right back.” Allura spun around on her heels and left to an area Keith couldn't see without turning his head, and everything hurt so much he didn't want to try that. He heard a door swish open and closed, and he remembered why he felt so weak.

The clone. 

He had lost. 

He was thrown over the platform

How was he even alive? The clone burned into his cheek and up his eye...he blinded Keith. He took Allura’s advice and didn't try to open his right eye. He didn't need more pain. 

He didn't have long to be alone with his thoughts, however, as Pidge bursted through the door and ran over to Keith, throwing her arms around him. He let out a small whine at the sudden contact to his wounds. Pidge backed away when she heard the noise.  
“I'm sorry…” She apologized, and Lance- when did he even get here?- wrapped his arms around her waist to comfort her. 

Well, that's a thing now. 

Allura returned as well, a different datapad tucked under her shoulder.  
“Keith, do you remember-” Allura started to say.  
“Y-yes” Keith choked out an answer, and became aware of the large bandage covering his right cheek and a large square cloth stuck tightly to his closed eye.  
“So you remember the fight?” Allura kept pressed questions even as Keith felt tears sting to his working eye.  
“Y-y-yes.” Keith’s voice cracked over the single word answer he gave.  
Allura took that as enough of an answer.  
“Get some more rest. We’re set on a course for Earth.” Allura commanded, motioning for Pidge and Lance to follow her out the door. Pidge gave a sad smile and waved before she left. 

And he was alone once again. 

~~~~~~

“So...he's gone?”  
Keith’s words stung to his own ears as he spoke. The sentence burned at the back of his mind.  
Pidge gave a shaky nod, pushing her glasses up further on her nose.  
“You were returned to us along with him...but he had no life signs. Matt started crying when he returned you too….he really couldn't take it.”Pidge looked as if she was about to cry as well. “How long until we get to Earth?” Keith asked the question in a desperate attempt to change the subject before he started sobbing in front of Pidge. The bed they set up in the black lion wasn't much, but it was a place to rest and recover.  
“Half a decophobe.” Pidge replied after doing math on her fingers for few ticks.  
“Any word on the status of Earth?” He tightened the bandage around his left wrist. The bandage on his cheek had been removed, but Allura confirmed that it would leave a scar forever. The piece of cloth was still secured over his eye.  
“I...haven't been able to get in contact.” Pidge admitted, shoulders slumping.  
“Do you think…?” Keith was about to ask if she thought Earth was either under attack or destroyed, but Pidge already knew what he was about to say.  
“I don't know. It's possible. I'm hoping it's the same we left it...but with Haggar and Sendak missing in action since the battle with Lotor, it's a slim chance.” Pidge sighed.  
Allura had explained about Lotor, and how they had to destroy the castle of lions. Even with both the past black paladins missing, the black lion had flown alongside the others on its own, and the black lion lead them to the coalition outpost where Matt was, trying to contact the paladins after finding Keith falling, nearly dead, and Shiro falling close behind.  
After Shiro had pushed Keith off, he jumped off himself. 

That hit him harder than any sword possibly could. 

~~~~~~

“I'm sorry, Shiro.” 

Keith stood in front of limestone grave, marked with Shiro's name and birthday. They weren't sure when he died, so they left that area untouched.  
Keith put the bouquet full of red and yellow tulips down on the wet mud caused by the soft raindrops falling. They leaned up against the grave as the rain weighted their delicate petals down. 

He had read up on the meaning of such flowers- undying and bittersweet love. 

He hadn't realized how much he loved Shiro until it was too late, and Shiro was gone. Gone from the point Keith could confess, gone from the point Keith could even hold him. He realized his devotion ticks too late. 

It was all wrong. Everything about this was wrong. He shouldn't be standing at Shiro’s grave, burying his head in his hands as raindrops began to soak his hair. He shouldn't have to have to remember the worst part of his life when he looked in the mirror and saw the scar gracing his cheek, and the way his right eye was forever closed shut. 

He shouldn't be here. 

This shouldn't be happening

And yet, this was real. This was the reality he had to live in.

This was his constant reminder of the love he lost.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're confused: 
> 
> -Instead of the burning sword just giving Keith the scar, it moved up to his eye and half blinded him. 
> 
> -The clones were all gone, dead as well, and Shiro realized what he had done after he pushed Keith over the ledge of the factory. He jumped off after Keith. 
> 
>    
> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
